


Test For Me Maybe

by FrostLight



Category: Call Me Maybe (Music Video), Carly Rae Jepsen - Fandom, GLaDOS pov, Portal (Video Game), meme / parody ( idk realy), reference to chell
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostLight/pseuds/FrostLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme / Parody ( idk the difference really if someone could tell me, that would be great.) of Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. Portal (video game) version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test For Me Maybe

 

 

 

I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me 'cause i'll never tell,

 I looked at her as it fell, And now she's in my way,

I'd trade my personality for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a test,

I wasn't looking for this, But now she's in my way,

Her stare was holding, Jumpsuit ripped, Skin was showin', Hot chamber, AC was blowin',

Where you think you're goin' subject?

Hay, I just met you and this is corrupt,

But here's the  chamber number,

So test for me maybe?

Hay I just met you and this is corrupt,

But here's the chamber number,

So test for me maybe?

And all the other cores, They try to chase me,

But here's the chamber number,

So test for me maybe?

She took her time with the test,

I took no time with the insults,

She gave me nothing at all, But still she's in my way,

I begged to barrow and steel,

At first test it's real,

I didn't know I would feel it, But this human emotion is in my way,

Her stare was holding, Jumpsuit ripped, Skin was showin', Hot chamber, AC was blowin',

Where you think you're goin' subject?

Hay, I just met you and this is corrupt,

But here's the chamber number, So test for me maybe ?

Hay I just met you and this is corrupt,

But here's the chamber number,

So test for me maybe ?

And all the other cores, They try to chase me,

But here's the chamber number  ,

So test for me maybe,

Before you came into my life,

I missed you so bad,

I missed you so bad,

I missed you so so bad,

Before you came into my life,

I missed you so bad,

And you should know that,

I missed you so so bad,

It's hard to look right at you subject,

But here's the chamber number,

So test for me maybe ?

Hay I just met you and this is corrupt,

But here's the chamber number,

So test for me maybe ?

And all the other cores they try to chase me,

But here's the chamber number,

So test for me maybe ?

Before you came into my life,

I missed you so bad,

I missed you so bad,

I missed you so so bad,

Before you came into my life,

I missed you so bad,

And you should know that,

So test for me maybe ?

**Author's Note:**

> The song is by Carly Rae Jepsen . The lyrics to this version of the song is by my cousins. Some lyrics are mine, but not many. I look forward to doing this with other fandoms. Feal free to suggest some fandoms and songs that I could do the same with. Also one fandom can have multiple songs. And click the kudos if you like it.


End file.
